The Sins of Unworthy
by Elenwen's Daughter
Summary: Corella is an 11 year old girl who lives in Cheydinhal with her guardian. She lives a normal life, training to protect herself and sharpening her skills. But when she is initiated into a group of assassins, her whole world turns upside-down as she discovers a whole new side of herself she never knew existed, and searches for answers about her parents. M for V, Mild SC, and L.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sins of Unworthy**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Please... don't hurt me." The terrified voice came from a woman in a black robe, a bundle in her arms. She was cowering in the corner of a small, wooden house. "I had no choice!"

"May the Void take you!" The hooded, mysterious figure towering over her sneered, and promptly swung its sword so it met and drove through the woman's neck. Dark red liquid spewed everywhere, and the severed head fell from her shoulders and rolled down across the bundle and coming to a stop at the killer's feet. Kicking the head aside, the figure reached down and took the bundle into its arms. Pulling away the cloth around the top, it revealed a small baby with crystal blue eyes. The baby looked at its mother's head on the ground silently, then reached up, trying to tug the hood away from its holder's face. Smiling, the figure did as the infant wished, revealing a young light-skinned Breton woman, barely older than 20 years. She looked down at the infant pitifully.

"No time to waste, now." She murmured to herself, and swept her way to the door, which she opened. Out in the chilly midnight air stood another hooded figure, an Imperial. The Breton looked sadly at him as she handed him the baby.

"What will we do with her?" She whispered.

"You are to raise her until her eleventh winter. Then she can be initiated and live in the sanctuary with the rest of the Brotherhood. Here is the key to my house in Cheydinhal. You may live there until the time is right." He handed her a curved key.

"Her eleventh winter? Isn't that a little young? I didn't kill until I was older." The woman bit her lip.

"I can sense the bloodthirst in her already. She is much like her mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"We'll see." The man gave the baby back to the woman and she hugged it close, shivering from the cold. The man then turned around and strode away into the lightly falling snow, soon to disappear from sight. The woman looked down at the child and kissed it lightly on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright, Corella. I promise."

I slashed my dagger at the rat, fending him off. My linen clothing gave me little protection against its sharp teeth, but I had only sported a few scratches on my wrist. I dug my blade deep into its head, and saw the bloody tip emerge from the other side. I pulled my weapon out, panting slightly, glowing with pride.

"Great job!" Antoinetta cheered. She had caught the beast and set it loose so that I could practice my melee skills. Ever since I could walk I held a blade in my hand, first wooden then metal.

Antoinetta Marie had raised me since I was very young. The Breton had always been very vague about where I came from, and only ever told me that "Your mother was a filthy traitor, and her name must never be uttered unless in curse", and "One day your father will come to see you. Be patient" She made it sound like my father was a powerful man, one to be proud of. I never got a name for either of them.

Antoinetta always leaves the house as soon as she thinks I'm asleep and goes somewhere, and on occasion goes on lengthly trips, leaving me to take care of myself. She says I am a very resourceful young child, and can handle myself, which I do. I tend the fire and eat bread out of the pantry and draw water from the well without her. People always give me weird looks though. I wonder what they think of a child living alone.

And sometimes, when she comes home, she is covered in red liquid, similar to that which oozes from my small cuts and scrapes, and now the rat.

I wiped the blade on my shirt and smiled up at Antoinetta. "That was fun!"

She grinned back at me. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Loredas, 13th of Evening star?"

"True, but not what I was thinking." She giggled. I wondered what the special occasion was.

When I failed to guess anything else, she said, "It's your 11th birthday!"

"Oh." I seldom kept track of the day of my birth. I found it pointless to celebrate one's percieving day, as it is like any other day. But Antoinetta always made sure to get me some stew from the Inn to celebrate. For some reason, stew is her favorite.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." She appeared to be bursting with joy. I was excited to see what it was, though I knew it wouldn't be much with our low wealth. Still, it's the thought that counts.

"Since you were born under the sign of The Thief, we will practice Sneaking today." I smiled. Sneaking was by far my favorite of the lessons she insists on giving me every day, right next to Blade.

"So, if someone spots you, what do you do?"

"If they know they saw a person, run. If it's possible to persuade them there is nothing there, sit patiently in the shadows until they are convinced." I repeated from my memory.

"Good!" She looked proudly down at me. "And what is the proper stance?"

I crouched down so that my shirt almost touched the ground but not quite, with my legs so that I was up on the balls of my feet, reducing the amount of sound my footsteps make, but in a moveable position. My hands were held out and ready with my blade clutched, prepared to stab.

"Perfect. You will do wonderfully." She said mysteriously. I only wondered for a moment about what that meant before straightening up. The Sneaking stance was hard to hold, and staying there without moving makes my joints ache. Supposedly after doing it for years your muscles steel up and become ignorant of it, but I'm not anywhere near that yet.

"Come." Antoinette whispered. "Time for your surprise!" It was dark outside as I yawned sleepily and got out of bed. I had gone to rest a few hours earlier at dusk.

I drowsily followed the Breton woman as she led me through the moonlight in Cheydinhal. I began to become more aware as my curiosity heightened at what my surprise would be and we walked across the bridge over the creek.

We passed Ganredhel's home and came upon the Abandoned House. The boarded up door loomed over me in the dark, and I shivered, a foreboding feeling creeping upon me. This feeling only grew as Antoinetta approached it and slid a key into the lock with a _click._ She turned and motioned for me to follow her as she slipped inside.

It was pitch black in the house until Antoinetta lit a torch. What little the dim flame revealed was broken and dusty. Crates crowded the floorspace and spiders hung from the ceiling. The creepy scene raised the hairs on the back of my neck as Antoinetta led me into the basement. Our footsteps echoing through the stone walls made the house seem even more empty as we descend the stairs. We walked through a hole in the wall to a tunnel, and the stone walls seemed to close in on me as the light danced across them. As we walked through this tunnel, I started to hear subtle thumping, like a heartbeat, and we came upon a door. This door had a skull with a red handprint in a circle on the forehead. Below the skull was a skeleton woman with long black hair holding a skeleton child. Next to her were four more children, with a knife hovering above them in the hand of the woman.

Antoinette closed her eyes and placed her hand over the skull. It whispered in a dark, hoarse tone:

 **What... is the color... of night?**

"Sanguine, my brother." She responded.

 **Welcome... home** _ **.**_

I wasn't scared anymore. As soon as the thick, sacred door swung open, I got an overwhelming feeling of calm, as if I had finally found a place to belong. This feeling grew as I looked around the big stone room, empty except for a (presumably conjured) skeleton walking slowly around the room. There were two doors on either side of us and in the left corner was a hole in the wall with a ladder.

"What is that?" I pointed to the skeleton. Antoinetta smiled.

"That is a Dark Guardian. He protects us."

"What is his name?" I was intensely curious for some reason.

She thought a little bit. "I guess we don't have a name for him." She admitted. "Do you want to name him?"

"Skeletor." I said instantly. "His name is Skeletor." I walked up to Skeletor and waved up at him. He just stared blankly into the distance.

"I think he likes me." I giggled. Antoinetta sighed, smiling.

"Come on, I have someone you should meet."

"What is this place?" I looked around as she led me down a gently sloping hall which twisted first to the right, then to the left.

"Everything will be revealed after your initiation."

"But initiation into what?"

"My family, the Brotherhood. Quiet now, for we must be respectful in the presence of a superior." She pushed open one side of a big two-door barrier. Behind this door was another hall also twisting gently to the right but with a door straight ahead. Antoinetta pushed this door open to reveal a small room, in which there was a female Argonian clad in close-fitting black armor, reading a book. She looked up from her novel at our approach.

"Ah, Antoinetta, I see you have brought our young Initiate. Many of us have been talking about you, Child." She set the book down and turned to face us.

"You said Lucien has finally chose a contract for her?"

"Yes." The Argonian's voice had a rough quality. "Do you believe she is ready?"

Antoinetta glanced down at me, and I cocked my head questioningly at her.

"Ready for what?"

"Yes." She affirmed, and to me, she said, "I will explain all tomorrow."

"Then here is the letter containing all of the details. May the Night Mother guide you."

My head was spinning as I saw a sealed envelope pass between them. I felt numb as we retraced our steps back into the cold night's air. _What does all of this mean?_ I asked myself. _So many unknown names, secrets, and agendas. Is this how the rest of my life is destined to be?_ I knew one thing, though. Something had changed. My life was going to become much, much more _fun._

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! I started this one a long time ago, and decided that I might as well show you guys. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, PLEASE comment and tell me! I'm planning to have this be my most lore-friendly story yet, so if you see anything incorrect please let me know and I will fix it. I am writing this story while I go through the Dark Brotherhood questline in Oblivion in my own game so it is authentic. I've worked really hard on this, so I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I woke up, drowsiness clouding my thoughts. I vaguely remembered my dreams, a skeleton, an Argonian, and the name _Lucien_ repeating itself in my head. The Argonian had mentioned him, asking if I was ready. _For what?_ I asked. _What cruel task is to come?_ Then, as I sat up and saw Antoinetta stoking a fire, my memory cleared. It became apparent to me that my dreams were anything but; that in fact they were real experiences. Although, I still remembered very little about what task I was to be doing.

Antoinetta turned around and saw me rub my eyes. "You're awake! Good, good. You'll need a good breakfast, today is a very special day." She set in front of me what looked like a leek stew, that reeked of rat meat. I had a feeling yesterday's kill had not gone to waste.

I forced the meal down my throat as politely as I could before standing and stretching. Antoinetta smiled down at me.

"Now I know you must be very confused, and at the right time everything will become clear. Your initiation into the Brotherhood has begun, and it is very important that you follow the instructions in this letter." She handed me the envelope.

"What is the Brotherhood?"

"It is your soon-to-be family. You are being welcomed into a Brotherhood of many well-trained assassins, who complete contracts delivered by our patron, the Night Mother. Your father is a very esteemed member of the Brotherhood, and it in his wish that you are to follow in his footsteps."

A chill ran down my spine. I was being trained to become an _assassin_? I liked my battles with the rats, enjoyed the thrill of killing. The idea of becoming a well-respected, badass murderer appealed itself in my mind. And my _father_! I could meet him if I rose in the ranks! But was I really ready to upgrade from rats to _people_?

I nodded to her, trying to look sophisticated, but a resolve laced with ambition burned fiery in my mind. I wanted to make my father proud.

I slowly ripped the seal open and slid the letter out. I then unfolded it and read this:

 **Corella,**

 **To be brought into the welcoming arms of your new family, you must prove yourself worthy. I understand that right now you are learning many new things about yourself and perhaps are a little frightened. Do not be. We are always watching, and will observe as you make a good kill, as I have faith that you will. Later you shall know the differences between a neat kill and a sloppy one as you mature and your skills are sharpened by experience.**

 **Your first target is a man named Rufio. He stays in the Inn of Ill Omen on the Green Road, north of Bravil.I have already arranged your transportation by horse carriage there at noon today. I advise you not to play with your target, that will come in later days. A nice, clean stab in the back will be sufficient enough. Ask the innkeeper where he is staying then pickpocket the key from him. Wait until night and then enter his room and dispatch of him quietly. You know what to do.**

 **After your kill has been successful, return outside and the carriage should still be waiting for you. Do not speak to the man providing transportation.**

 **I have given Antoinetta the weapon which you are to use. It is a virgin blade, blessed by the Night Mother it to kill the target, and you will be an official member of the family.**

 **I will be following your progress through the Brotherhood as you age. Perhaps we may meet in the upcoming years.**

 **All the best,**

 **Lucien Lachance**

I took a deep breath and looked up at Antoinetta. This was so much to remember! I pocketed the note for later reference.

"He told me to give you this." She handed me a dagger with a black blade, that had golden swirls curling up on either side of the weapon. I inspected the blade and admired the sharpness. It was a sturdy dagger for its size.

I reached for the iron dagger in my sheath and threw it onto my bed, sliding in its place my new weapon.

"It's called the Blade of Woe." Antoinetta whispered, and I had a feeling that this moment was more than a little sentimental for her. I looked her straight in the eye, and saw hers watering with emotion.

"I will complete my initiation for you." I said, and turned to push the door open.

The sun's position in the sky told that it was 11:00am. I had an hour. I felt my pulse pick up as I took on the full realization of what I was about to do. Honestly, I felt more guilty that I _wasn't_ apalled at the task before me than anything. I had a feeling that not all eleven-year-olds are ready to commit murder in cold blood.

I found myself wandering aimlessly around the Cheydinhal West Gate. I approached an Imperial Guard, knowing I had an hour to kill (no pun intended).

"Why, hello young lady. How are you this fine morning?"

I smiled. "Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Say, where are your parents?" He asked, glancing around.

"I'm waiting for a carriage to Bravil." I looked up innocently, knowing very well that I must never talk of the Brotherhood to an outside source.

"By yourself?" The guard frowned.

"Yes Sir. The driver is an old friend of my family." The lie came easily to my tongue, and surprised even me a little.

"Alright, well you be safe now." The guard walked off. I, realizing I had nothing to do, decided to go and wait by the stables. The huge, heavy gate door was hard to push open, and when I had sucessfully made a gap wide enough to slip through I did not bother pushing it back into place.

I glanced over at the horses in the stables, then at the Dunmer who was tending to them. The mares were a dark grey, and their coats gleamed and radiated a well-groomed aura. I looked down the Blue Road and could hear a distant rattling. Soon, a carriage came into sight.

It had two horses pulling it, one of white color and the other a mixed brown. The driver was a common Redguard male, snapping at the reins.

The carriage pulled to a stop a few yards in front of me. The man looked me up and down, then nodded, and pointed behind him. I wordlessly walked around to the back and pulled myself up onto the built-in wooden bench.

We backed up and turned around so that Cheydinhal was behind us. The small bumps and rhythm of the cart soothed me, and my thoughts wandered to my mother. From what Antoinetta had said of her (which was very little), I had a feeling she had betrayed the Dark Brotherhood in some way. Her sentence had been death, which seemed fair enough. Betraying the secrets of your Family is a severe crime, I would think. It must have been hard for my father... or was it? Was I simply the production of an affair? A night of drinking perhaps? Or did they actually love each other, hope to marry someday... I prayed it was the latter. If not, my father might only care for me as a working asset. And it _is_ a more ideal prospect of being the production of love, not alcohol or lust. That would be hard to come to terms with.

Though, I doubted I would ever find out. My father holds a mysterious reputation as far as I can tell, and honestly I should consider myself lucky if I ever see him.

The carriage jolted, and I jumped in fright. Looking back, I saw what we had run over. Although it was hard to see, I noticed a pool of blood around it, and what looked like grey fur...

I shook my head to get the image to go away. Was I really ready to take a human life? Rats were one thing, but my own species another. Sometimes I wished that I didn't have so much running through my te- no, eleven year old head.

I laid down and closed my eyes as I rested myself against the hard wood of the carriage. Dusk was an hour's past, and I grew weary. Last night's excursion had left me unrested. I could feel myself drifting off as we trotted to a stop. Unwillingly, I sat up and looked at a building to my left, whose sign depicted a raven standing on a moon. I had a feeling this was where I needed to be.

When the driver showed no signs of us going further, I slid off of the cart onto the hard dirt road. My bare feet adjusted to the graininess quickly, and I ignored the driver of the cart.

I walked silently up to the door and tried to open it. It swung easily outwards, and I felt a slight wave of heat pass me as I entered the fireplaced inn. I closed it behind me and walked up to the man who stood behind a counter.

"Excuse me." I said politely. "Do you know anything of a man named Rufio?"

The man, a Nord, leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Rufio? He's an old codger. Been living here for some weeks now. If you ask me, he's hiding from something. But what do I care? He pays his tab. His room is downstairs, in what I like to call the Private Quarters. Use that hatch in the door over there. But don't expect a warm reception."

I thanked him and approached the hatch, taking a deep breath. I was ready. I opened it and slid myself down.

I hit the ground with a muffled _thump_ , and pain briefly jarred my feet as I struggled to absorb the shock of my fall. I quickly took to my stealth stance and could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I crept down the hall. There was a locked door to my left, but when I pressed my ear to the keyhole I couldn't hear anything. I moved on to the next door, from which I could hear deep breathing. I smiled to myself and pushed the unlocked door open easily.

Inside was an old man laying on his bed, with white, balding hair. He was wearing an outfit made of linen; a coarse shirt, pants and oiled shoes. I could hear him faintly snoring. I crept closer, careful not to awaken him, and took out the Blade of Woe.

I closed my eyes, focusing on _calm_. I had unknowingly prepared my whole life for this moment, and now it was here. I was to take a life for my Family.

It surprised me how much I now understood about my new Family. I knew that secrets were not to be uttered to the unknowing ear, and that all of my Brothers and Sisters are to be protected, and never harmed. I had a feeling that stealing was forbidden as well. But what I did not understand was the Night Mother, and the one they called _Sithis_. Were these the leaders of the group, or something else, more holy?

I opened my eyes again, and slowly brought the dagger to his neck. My hands were shaking, but inside I was cold, calculating. I was ready.

With a jerking movement, I stabbed the knife through his throat and out the other side. Blood splattered on my cheek, and steadily flowed from the wound, staining the bed sheets and his clothes. I slid the blade back out of his neck and stood up, shivering. I wiped the blood from my cheek and looked down at what I had done.

His body was motionless now, poor Rufio. The wound had been a fatal one, terminating any chance to yell for help, or make any sound for that matter.

I felt numb. I didn't really feel the ladder as I climbed it nor did I hear the salutations of the innkeeper. I could barely sense the cold wind as I mounted the back of the carriage that was to carry me home.

But after awhile, my senses came back as I realized what I had done. I had killed a man, being a fraction of his age, with no witnesses and no struggle. I felt a burst of pride and hoped that my Family, too, would be impressed. My dagger, no longer a virgin blade, sat snugly on my side and I had a feeling it would be a important part of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

I breathed the cool night air as I walked my way back towards Antoinetta's house. To my surprise, it was empty. The meaning was clear: This was no longer my home. I had started a new chapter of my life. I closed the door behind me.

The Abandoned House no longer stood frightening and hostile, but rather welcoming. I was excited to tell the tale of my adventure and hurried through the basement to the Black Door.

It posed me the same question as it had Antoinetta, and I gave the same answer. My anticipation was heightening.

The sanctuary was warm, surprisingly for its stone structure. In the main area was Skeletor and another Argonian, a different one this time. At the sound of the Black Door closing, he looked up at me from his book, _The Five Tenets_.

"Ah, you must be our newest young recruit. I wish to welcome you to this sanctuary, Sister. May you find yourself at home here, in the loving embrace of our Lady the Night Mother."

I smiled at his friendliness. "Thank you, Brother. I am Corella. What is your name?"

"Teineeva, brother of Ocheeva, mistress of this sanctuary. Best of greetings to you, Sister." He then returned to his book.

I smiled. This was my home now, among my Siblings. I was determined to be a very helpful, active member of my Family. I looked around, taking in my new home.

I saw the other Argonian, Ocheeva, come up from the hall and came to stand before me, looking down.

"Greetings, dear Sister! I see you have completed your initiation. Good! I welcome you to the Brotherhood with open arms. You should rest, you deserve it. When you want more work, talk to Vincente Valtieri, he deals with contracts for the newer members. Also, a little gift from the Brotherhood. Here is your new armor, lighter than normal leather and black as the Void, fitted just for your size. Now go child, and may Sithis go with you." She smiled down at me and handed me a fold of black leather. "You may change in my room, down the hall."

"Thank you, Sister." I was learning quick the language of my new Family. I walked down the hall and closed Ocheeva's door behind me. I quickly stripped the almost ragged linen off and slipped my new armor on. Ocheeva did not exaggerate, I felt almost unclothed the leather was so light. So softly did it touch against my skin that I hugged myself, pushing down the feeling of exposure. I left the hood down and pulled out my black, silky hair, which fell to my shoulders.

"I should go see Antoinetta." I mused, and opened the door again. To my surprise, I was standing face-to-face with a big Orc, who towered over me.

"Oh! Hey, you must be the kid, our newest recruit! Welcome to the family! I... I'd hug you! But Ocheeva told me not to."

I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Thanks. I'm glad to have such a kind Brother. I'm Corella."

"I'm Gogron gro-Bolmog, but you can just call me Gogron. Are you looking for Antoinetta?"

"Yeah, actually." I looked hopefully up the hall.

"I think she's out on a contract right now, but she should be back by tomorrow. While you're waiting, you should go meet the rest of the Family. Watch out for M'raaj-Dar though, he's a little sour."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it." I smiled up at him.

"No problem! If you need anything, just ask." He then turned and continued walking down the hall, towards Vincente's room.

I started walking the other way, up into the main chamber, then to the big, heavy door on my left, passing again Teineeva.

Behind the door was a curving, short hall, that opened into a fairly big room. Inside was a circle of beds and chests, and on her bed was a young Bosmer, in the same light armor that I, Ocheeva, and Teineeva wore. All of the beds had crumpled sheets except the one on the end. Walking closer, I saw it had a note on it, with my name. I was suddenly relieved, aware of how tired I was. I hadn't been able to sleep on the carriage ride, and surprisingly I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

I awoke to the sound of whispering and, confused about where I was, immediately froze and held my breath. Had I been kidnapped? But as soon as I slit my eyes open a familiar sight met my eyes and I relaxed, remembering my initiation. I sat up and looked over to Antoinetta and... what was the Orc's name? I had already forgotten, and felt slightly ashamed.

"I hear that there is a traitor amongst us. I hope the Black Hand finds out who it is soon... supposedly they are killing off members of our family! I pray to Sithis that we will all be safe, Gogron." Antoinetta whispered in an urgent tone, and I noted his name.

"Let them have a shot at me! I'll cut 'em in half for betraying us!" The Orc made a violent gesture. Antoinetta giggled and glanced over at me. When she saw I was awake, she rushed over.

"Corella! How do you feel?" She sat down at the end of my bed, smiling.

I didn't really know, honestly. I was still a little tired, but besides that almost numb. I still felt as if this was a dream.

"Okay, I guess." I decided to say with a shrug. I stood up, still feeling weird in the new armor I had forgotten to take off last night.

"You must be hungry! I made a special soup last night- you should try it!" I grinned sheepishly at her, not really in the mood for a soup.

"I can get myself something, but thanks." I shrugged her off.

"When do you want to get your next contract?" Antoinetta asked me.

I thought about this a little more. I had honestly enjoyed my first contract, so how could I not enjoy a second? I knew it was wrong, but I found myself a little drunk on power- the power to control the fate of someone.

"Now." I said decidedly, and started to walk off into the curving hall and through the door. Antoinetta didn't follow me, seemingly surprised at my abruptness. For some strange reason, I felt a little cold towards her. I had no idea why; she had done nothing wrong. I guess in the light of recent events I was still struggling to process all this, and my mind was tired. Whatever it was, I just didn't feel like talking to her.

I brushed myself off and took a deep breath as I walked my way down the winding hall as it grew steadily darker. As my eyes adjusted, I came upon a heavy door, identical to the one before the training and sleeping areas. I nervously pushed it open to enter a dimly lit room.

"Ah, there is our newest member!" A chilling voice made me jump and let out a little squeak as a robed figure emerged from the shadows. He had slicked back black hair, and a his face was thoroughly wrinkled. But the most shocking of his features were his _eyes_. A pale red, they glowed like rubies.

He kept talking, ignoring my reaction. "So good to finally meet you. I trust you have already spoken to Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments for all new family members."

I looked down nervously and stuttered. "I-I'm Corella. She t-told me to talk to you."

Vicente smiled. "Please do not let my appearance... unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my own needs as a vampire."

This let me relax a little better. The initial shock was wearing off, and Vicente seemed very friendly. I had always wondered what vampires looked like, and here was a live one right in front of me.

"Of course." I said kindly, tentatively making eye contact. "You have a contract for me?"

"Yes. First, a little background on what a contract is. A contract is a pact one enters into with the Dark Brotherhood. They provide us with gold, and we remove someone from existence. A contract is fulfilled by a skilled assassin such as yourself, who keeps the Dark Brotherhood's end of the bargain. So it has always been. While carrying out a contract, you may have the opportunity to earn a bonus if certain parameters are met." Vicente looked down at me. "So, are you ready for your first?"

I was more than a little uncertain about the 'skilled assassin' part, but I didn't voice it. Instead, I nodded.

"Excellent." He said. "Here is what you must do: Go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. There you will find a ship named the Marie Elena. Board the ship and find its captain, Gaston Tussaud. He'll be in his cabin. Eliminate Tussaud in any manner you see fit. The pirates have been moving a lot of cargo onboard lately. You may be able to smuggle yourself on board in one of the packing crates. Oh, and one more thing. Get into the habit of asking your fellow family members about any current contract. Their insight may prove invaluable."

I blinked, trying to absorb all of what he just said. _Okay... Waterfront District... Imperial City... Marie Elena...kill the captain, sneak in with cargo?_

I grinned. "Got it."

"Good! Spill some blood for me, dear Sister."

I bowed my head slightly in respect then turned and started to walk back up the stairs. As I did, I heard a hiss, and out of the shadows emerged a ginger khajiit in green mages' robes.

"Hello." I said politely, slightly surprised. He bared his teeth and hissed again at me.

"If it isn't the newest member of the family. Let's get one thing straight - the Tenets prevent me from killing you. But I don't have to like you. I'll sell you equipment, but only because Ocheeva is making me. This family doesn't need any... outsiders."

I stood a moment in silence, completely stunned by the bold rudeness of him.

" _Well_ ," I said, my temper rising. "I was chosen by _Lucien Lachance_ himself." I had acquired the feeling that his name carried weight around the sanctuary, but to my surprise, the khajiit laughed.

"Oh, so you think that because you are the pick of some _over-admired_ Imperial, you have more rights to be here than khajiit?" He glared harshly down at me. "Mraaj-Dar has no respect for a child, no matter _whose_ choice you are."

I bared my own teeth in a catlike way and seethed with anger. We were glaring with hatred at each other when Gogron, who was passing by, noticed and stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Mraaj. She didn't do anything to you." The Orc said defensively.

"Yet." Mraaj-Dar snarled in loathing then sulked away down the hall. Gogron watched him go before turning to me and smiling.

"Don't mind him. He's not really that fond of anybody, especially newcomers. I hope he didn't say anything too hurtful."

I smiled at the Orc's kind and caring nature. It was hard to believe that he was actually a paid assassin. His assurance eased my tensed muscles and let me relax again.

"He didn't, just was being rude." I giggled.

"Hey, you said you were getting your first contact this morning, right? Do you know who it is yet?"

I frowned, crossing my arms with my hand on my chin as I tried to remember the details.

"I think I have to go to the Waterfront District of the Imperial City and sneak on a boat to kill the captain... and if I'm not mistaken, I should be able to hide in a supply crate to get on."

Gogron shook his head in mock disappointment. "Sneaking around is _boring_. There is no better contract than one where you just rush in and hack everyone to pieces, like I had."

I smiled. "I don't think I'm strong enough yet to do that, but thanks for the advice."

Gogron nodded, then looked around to see if anyone was watching before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a map. He then motioned to me with his hand to come closer, and so I did.

"This here is a very special map. I looted it off of some wizard's corpse on a contract. All you have to do is touch a location on the map and tell it to take you there and it immediately will teleport you there. Now, all of the main cities are already marked for you, but as you go along, if you find a new place, mark it on your map so you can revisit it later if need be. Just remember, if it isn't marked, the map won't take you there, and if it is marked in the wrong place or is labeled improperly, it won't work either." He winked and gave me the map. "Try not to lose it."

I gazed in wonder at it, speechless. It was beautiful, with every part of the forests and seas drawn in breathtaking detail. This was obviously crafted by a very skilled artist.

After staring at it for some minutes, I realized Gogron was watching me and waiting for my response. I looked up at him and silently threw my arms around him in a big hug. I had only ever hugged one other person in my life, that being Antoinetta. This embrace felt much different, possibly because Gogron was twice the size of Antoinetta and my head only came up to his chest, or because he was fully equipt in Steel Armor, missing only gauntlets and a helmet, in contrast to Antoinetta's much lighter style of clothing.

"Thank you." I whispered, then quickly pulled away and turned around, ready to start my first official contract.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

As soon as I appeared on the docks, I fell to my knees. The world spun around me, and I covered my mouth with one hand, my stomach heaving from nausea. I was grateful that I had rejected Antoinetta's soup, because I was sure if my belly had been full, it's contents would have been violently retched onto the stone before me.

"Ugh..." I moaned. Gogron had _not_ mentioned this side effect of using the map.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice say behind me. It was soft and feminine, definitely a girl. I stood shakily on my feet and turned to look at her. She had the darker skin of an Imperial, but the sharply defined facial features and slightly pointy ears of a Bosmer, or Wood Elf. She had light brown hair that cupped her young face and came down to her chin, and her body displayed that awkward age between being a child and a woman. My head came up to her chin, and if I had to guess, she was about 13-15 years old.

"Um, yes, I think so." I stuttered, my head pounding. Stars flashed before my eyes, and I fell down again, this time on my behind.

"Are you sure? You look very ill... I could take you back to my place in the Market District-"

"No!" I shook my head and stood up stubbornly. "I have business to do here!"

The girl looked down at me sympathetically. "Fine, but take this." She handed me a red flask. "It'll help settle your stomach. If you ever need anything, go to the Market District and ask for Assynia Crusellus."

I nodded, quickly unstopping the flask and gulping it down. Immediately, my head cleared up, and my stomach grumbled before calming down.

"Thank-" I started, but when I looked up to express my appreciation, I realized the girl had gone. I shrugged, and tried to remember what my goal was. I had to kill the captain of a ship, yes?

I glanced around and saw the hull of a large vessel to the North, which was swarming with nasty-looking pirates. I crept past them and saw a pile of crates, one of which was left open. I looked around, then quickly crawled into the cramped space and closed it shut.

I waited for awhile, trying to keep my breathing silent. I felt the walls closing in on me, and I felt my lungs slowly being infiltrated by the dusty air. Just as I was about to stifle a cough, I felt the crate being lifted up.

"Damn, this is heavy! What in Oblivion is in this?" A deep voice complained.

"Probably a whole box full of that rare Shadowbanish Wine. Now shut up and start earning your share."

I held my breath and sat motionless as the crate was heaved onto the ship and eventually set down. I waited a few minutes before tentatively pushing the lid open, and crawling out.

I took a deep breath, letting my claustrophobia wear off. I crouched down into my sneaking position and put my hand on the handle of my dagger, and creeped forward, keeping to the shadows.

I came into a room with a barrel and a sack atop a crate, and a shelf on my left holding a spindle of rope as well as a few other sacks. I moved on into a narrow hallway that led to a wooden ladder in a small space filled with miscellaneous storage items, and I lifted myself onto the next floor after climbing the ladder.

I came into another storage room, and to my left was a hall. To the right was a hall, and to the left was a door. I decided to carefully ease open the door to my left and peek inside.

I was met with the sight of another hallway leading to the left. _Where are all of the people?_ I grumbled, feeling a bit of bloodlust take hold of me. I continued down the hall to the left. There was a shabby bed on a wooden frame, and as I turned the corner to the left, I saw a small table set up for dinner. I took a piece of bread and a tomato off of the plate for later.

I then turned around and headed into the other hallway I had seen before, which also had a door at its end. As I crept down the passage, I looked in on a room to my right, which had a desk with a book on it inside. Nothing of use to me in there, either.

Just before I reached the door, the wall opened up on my right and formed another hallway. I could hear voices down it, and my bloodlust grew as adrenaline started pumping through my veins. I decided to leave the door and go down the hallway.

It turned to the left, and down it I could see two male pirates conversing. I slowly inched forwards, making sure to keep to the shadows, until I was within striking distance of the first man, a white-haired Imperial. I suddenly stood up and wrapped one arm around his neck, and drew my blade across his throat with the other. He fell to the floor, and his companion, a dark-haired Redguard, shouted and drew his cutlass. Before he could strike me, however, I plunged my blade into his stomach, and he fell to his knees, drowning in his own blood.

I turned around and looked down at the Imperial, who was still alive. His eyes showed terror as he gurgled, blood spewing from his mouth.

 _I'm going to have to get better at that move. I wasn't forceful enough._ I thought. The line I had made with my blade had not been deep enough for an instant death. I looked down at him and drove my knife through his chest, and he finally fell silent and still. I stood up, standing in a pool of blood, and wiped my dagger clean as I stepped over their bodies and continued on my way to kill their captain. To my left was another ladder, and I ascended it silently.

 _This must be the captain's quarters._ I said to myself. The room that I was looking into on my left was well-decorated, with steps leading up to what I assumed to be his dining room. He himself laid on the bed, fast asleep. However, as I approached him, he woke and stood up, staring me straight in the eye. I froze. I knew I should run before he killed me, but I couldn't. His gaze had me locked right where I was.

"So, this is all they can do? Send a _baby_ to come kill me? They can do better than that!" He scoffed scornfully. I stood up indignantly and glared at him.

"I just killed two of your men! I am much more than a _baby_." I snarled. I was about half his height, but I didn't care. I just ran at him and stuck him straight in the stomach. As he collapsed, I felt a burning pain in my own side, and realized all too late that he had a dagger hidden up his sleeve, which was now embedded in my abdomen. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled it out and blood gushed out of the wound. Just as I pressed my hand to the cut, trying to stop the bleeding, I heard someone bang on the door. I quickly pulled a key out of the dead captain's pocket and hurried to the back door in the dining room, slipping the key in the lock. Just as they barged in, I opened the door and limped onto the deck, my hand still stopping the bleeding from my wound. Without a second thought, I dove into the water.

I resurfaced just as they came onto the deck, and swam towards shore, their shouts preceding me. I dragged myself onto the sand, thoroughly exhausted, and finally got a good look at the wound. There was a tear in my armor where the dagger dug in, and the cloth around it was soaked in blood. My abdomen felt like it was on fire, and when I took my hand away from it, blood flowed freely onto the sand, staining it a crimson. I shakily pulled out my map and pointed at Cheydinhal just before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Shut up! I think she's waking!" I heard someone say. I recognized the voice, but my brain throbbed when I tried to identify it, so I didn't. My whole body felt stiff and ached, and stars were dancing across the canvas of black that was my vision. I inhaled, trying to calm myself down, but the air was violently expelled from my throat the minute my lungs began to expand and push against where I assumed my wound was. I had to take quick, shallow breaths to avoid the stabbing pain that struck every time I respirated. I slowly opened my eyes, and let them get used to the light.

"Corella! You're conscious! Thank Sithis- we were starting to get worried!" Antoinetta's face appeared over me, her eyes sunken from lack of sleep.

"Wha… where am I? What happened?" I said, then immediately regretted talking after another wave of pain overwhelmed my head.

"Shh, don't speak. You're very lucky that Telaendril found you outside the sanctuary, otherwise you might not be... here." Antoinetta stroked a piece of my charcoal colored hair from my face, her eyes brimming with tears. "That knife wound severed an artery. Thankfully, we were able to stop the bleeding before you...you..."

She suddenly burst into tears, stood, and ran away. I was confused. _Why is she so upset? I made it after all..._

Gogron walked in just as he saw her fleeing, and sighed. "Don't mind her. She hasn't slept a wink since Telaendril found you. Her emotional state has been... fragile at best." His rough voice soothed me, and I released the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. I winced slightly as I exhaled, my side painfully reminding me of my situation.

"Gogron? Is she awake?" I heard another, almost scaly voice, which I recognized as Ocheeva's. As I looked around, I recognized the bed I had slept on the day before in one of the side rooms of the sanctuary.

Gogron turned to greet the Argonian, nodding. "Thankfully, yes. Is there something you need?"

Ocheeva turned to me, her bright green and orange features defined sharply by her black garment. "I have a surprise for you, Corella. I found him in the basement of the house of one of my contracts; a girl named Arvena Thelas. She had a bunch of them in there, so I decided to take one home." She heaved a wiggling burlap sack onto the foot of my bed, and untied the rope closing it. With a squeak, a rat about the size of my entire torso tumbed out of the sack onto my legs.

I gasped (painfully). He was adorable! "I LOVE him!" I exclaimed, and I stroked him with my foot, seeing as I was unable to sit up and pet him properly.

Ocheeva beamed pridefully down on the rat. "I taught him some tricks, too."

She pulled out a slab of meat, and gently set it on the bandages wrapped over my wound. The rat immediately scurried up onto me, gnawing on the bloodied chunk. He didn't weigh as much as I had anticipated, and I scratched behing his ears lovingly. However, as soon as the cheese was devoured, the rat began to scratch and bite at my bandages.

"Wh-what is he doing?" I asked, frightened. Ocheeva just stood and watched, smiling.

"You'll see."

After he had torn the bandages from my torso, the rat began licking my wound. It was a mixture of red and yellow, and looked like it was about to start bleeding again at any moment. The rat's weight caused pus to ooze out of the wound, and it began to burn.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, as the rat kept licking the blood and pus away. However, as he kept licking, the pain slowly ebbed away. The wound began to visibly shrink and heal, and after a few minutes, all that was left was a faint scar. The rat then looked up at me with his beady red eyes, his muzzle wet with my blood.

I peered nervously down at what used to be my wound, now a scar. "How...?" I asked, speechless.

Ocheeva smiled, obviously pleased with herself while Gogron just stood, his mouth agape.

"I had an old friend enchant him for me. His name is Schemer." She picked him up and set him on the ground, letting him scamper off. "He mostly eats venison, but I'm sure he'd enjoy a treat once in awhile if you care to bring a piece of one of your contracts home." She pulled a severed finger from her pocket and threw it on the ground for him to gnaw on.

I sat up tentatively, expecting the sharp pain from before. However, it seemed that Schemer had not only healed the surface damage, but also any internal bleeding, for I was met with no pain or resistance.

I immediately threw my arms around Ocheeva's neck and buried my face in her shoulder. She tensed up for a moment, but gradually relaxed as I held onto her. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, which conveyed both surprise and affection.

"Thank you. Without you, I may have been bedridden for weeks." I smiled sincerely at her, then let go and sprung out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going? You still have to rest!" Ocheeva exclaimed.

"I have to go get my reward from Vincente." I said. "For my last contract."

Ocheeva sighed and nodded her understanding. I then took a much-needed walk down to Vincente's room. My muscles were sore and needed stretching.

As I started to descend the gentle slope down to Vincente, I again heard a low growl. However, this time I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello M'raaj-Dar." I said in a forced tone. His response was a baritone chuckle.

"I heard about your incident. I knew you couldn't last more than three minutes out in the real world!"

I felt a rage build up inside of me, and tried to push it down. However, before I even knew what was happening, I found my blade pressed to his throat, my eyes even with his because of me being on the higher part of the slope. As he gasped for breath against the cold edge of the Blade of Woe, I pressed it slightly harder. My teeth were bared in a grimace that almost imitated his own, and I felt the bloodlust pump adrenaline through my veins. M'raaj seemed to be in total shock, frozen in place.

But not for long.

Just before I was about to break his skin with my blade, I was thrown to the ground. My cheek stung like fire, and my dagger was flung from my grasp. I clutched my hand to my wound, and gasped when it came away covered in blood. I looked up to see M'raaj-Dar licking his bloody paw, the claws that had caused the wound sheathing back into his paw.

Suddenly, there was yelling, and Antoinetta was standing above me with a damp cloth pressed to my face. "You bastard!" She screeched at the khajiit, then turned back to me. "Oh, my poor baby, you'll be okay, I'm here..." I sat up and looked around. The whole sanctary was looking at me and M'raaj with somber expressions. M'raaj was leaning against the stone wall, his cold glare showing no regret as he silently challenged anyone else to speak out against him. Vincente's eyes seemed to pierce my soul, and I stared at the floor, feeling guilty. I knew that it was my fault that this happened. I shouldn't have let him provoke me. A few moments later, I watched as the vampire's shadow slowly disappeared down the steps as he retreated back to his room.

However, I still felt the blind rage coursing through my veins. How _dare_ he insult me in such a way? But, looking up at Antoinetta's concerned face, the feeling slowly faded away.

I got up, to her protests and grabbed my dagger fromits place on the stone floor. I looked M'raaj-Dar right in his slit-pupiled eyes.

"I will no longer respond to your attempts to antagonize me. I would rather die than bring my Brothers and Sisters such dishonor. Perhaps you should do the same."

I then turned and promptly walked down to Vincente's room, leaving everyone behind me as I did so.

I fell so deeply into my thoughts that it took me a moment to realize that I was already standing in front of the heavy wooden and iron door. I took a deep breath, prepared for the reprise I was going to get for my fight with a Brother. I felt something brush against my leg, and as I looked down a pair of fiery red eyes met mine.

"Schemer!" I exclaimed, and reached down to stroke his short fur. He sat up on his hind legs and licked my palm, leaving a streak of blood with his tongue from his last snack. I smiled and patted his head, feeling a wave of gratitude for Ocheeva and her friend. Schemer then scampered off, his bald tail quivering as the quiet pitter-patter of his feet on the stone floor disappeared into the darkness. I felt a new confidence and strength, and pulled the door open by its iron ring handles with surprising ease.

Waiting for me just on the other side was Vincente. He looked down on me, his wrinkled face twisted into a thoughtful look. I became uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack him, it just happened!" I burst out. He paused for a moment, then let out a small chuckle.

"Do not worry dear child. Everyone makes mistakes, especially when first starting out." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

"So," He said, becoming more serious, "the pirate has been eliminated. Excellent. No one will mourn his passing, and Sithis has been appeased. Nice work."

I nodded, feeling pride swell up into my chest.

"Please accept this black band as your reward. It is a ring whose powers are quite useful to those who value... discretion. And your success will be communicated to Lucien Lachance as well." He handed me a black ring with a diamond on the top. It had a greenish glow to it, and as I slipped it on the ring finger of my left hand, I felt its enchantment surround me. My entire body glowed with a slight bluish hue for a moment before returning back to normal, but my fingers felt slightly more nimble and my armor a little tougher.

"What just happened?" I gasped, gazing at the ring in amazement.

"The ring is working its magic on you. As long as you wear it on your finger, you won't be as affected by magic, and you are better at lockpicking and wearing light armor."

"Wow..." I whispered. I looked up at Vincente. "Thank you!" I then turned and ran up the steps of the hall, slightly embarrassed by my excitement.

"Corella!" I stopped, almost having ran into Antoinetta.

"Sorry!" I panted. "I didn't see you!"

"It's okay." She chuckled. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was obvious that she had been crying. "What's that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this?" I raised my hand and showed her my pretty new ring. "I got it for completing my first contract! It's supposed to have magic in it that helps me!"

She smiled and took my hand. She pulled me into a big hug, squeezing me tightly.

"I almost lost you today..." She said, quietly weeping. "I don't know if you're ready for this yet..."

I pulled away, slightly offended.

"What do you mean?" I said indignantly. "Do you... do you not think I'm strong enough to handle myself?" I felt frustration rise up in my chest.

"Of course not! It's just... I worry about you! If something ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself! And what would I tell Lucien?"

"Who is this 'Lucien Lachance' anyways? And why does he care so much about me?" I shot back.

"I..." She faltered. "I don't know how to answer that. It's... a long story, to say the least."

"Hmph." I grumbled.

"Plus," She said pleadingly, going back to her previous point, "we could just wait a couple more years, give you more time to train..."

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not a baby anymore! You need to have faith in me!"

There was a deadly silence.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, watching as tears slowly flowed down her pale cheeks.

"Don't be. You're right. You are old enough to take care of yourself, and I should leave you alone." She smiled through her tears.

I smiled back.

"I love you Annie." I whispered, and felt my own eyes start to sting. That was a nickname I had come up for her when I was only 3 years old.

Antoinetta wiped her eyes. "Well, I guess you should get some rest before you start your next contract."

I nodded sheepishly, regretting lashing out at her.

I walked past her and headed to the door on the left of the room. As I approached my bed, I saw something rustling under the covers .

"Schemer..." I said playfully, and I saw his pink nose stick out and sniff the air.

I picked him up and set him at the foot of my bed so I could slip under the covers. He crawled up on top of me, licking the pain from my cheek before curling up on my chest, fast asleep. He could tell I was upset, and his gentle pressure against my body helped ease up the tension and emotions I had been balling up inside of me. I vowed then and there that I would make Marie and everyone else proud, and prove M'raaj wrong. I _was_ ready for my contracts, I _did_ deserve a place in this family, and I _wouldn't_ mess up again.

I suddenly wasn't tired anymore, and leapt from my bed, earning an upset grunt from Schemer. I needed to prove myself to the Family, and there was no better way to do that than to execute my next contract perfectly.


	7. -ALERT-

Hey guys. I know it has been FOREVER, so if you still follow this story, seriously love ya. I have moved to Wattpad as PanroAcePOS, and Sins of the Unworthy has been posted there as well, but mostly only works on a computer (because of fonts I choose). So, there's where you come in. I want to know if there is anyone on here that wants me to continue posting here, or if all y'all are ok just migrating, or if anyone even reads this anymore. As for my other stories, I am shelving them, but it is possible I will come back for them. If you want me to continue them, comment on there and tell me! I won't put a bunch of work into reviving them if no one will care anyways. With love,

Elenwen's Daughter


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to the Guest who just reviewed this story. I also love Lucien Lachance (kinda have a crush on him lol). However, I have decided that posting on Wattpad is my #1 priority. It may take awhile longer to post on here, and that's just how its gonna be. I really recommend you just migrate there, but it's your choice. Here it is! I copied and pasted it from wattpad, so the formatting may be a bit wonky. Also, there is a bonus chapter with insight on possible future fanfics on wattpad, so SERIOUSLY CHECK IT OUT I PROMISE ITS WORTH IT THERE'S COOL FONTS AND EVERYTHING (if you're on computer):

"Did you sleep well?" Vicente asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"I didn't want to wait." I admitted, slightly embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Are you sure you're ready for your next contract?" He asked, tone serious. "I don't want you to reopen your wound from yesterday..."

"I'm fine." I said firmly. "Schemer fixed me right up."

Vicente sighed. "Alright. We need you to stage an... accident. Kill the target in the manner specified, and you'll receive a considerable bonus. Do you accept this contract?" I nodded, determined to execute this contract perfectly, no pun intended.

"As I expected." He smiled up at me from his chair, his ruby eyes glowing in the dark room. "Good. The target is a Wood Elf named Baelin. You will find him at his home in Bruma. Enter secretly, and avoid his manservant, Gromm. One of your Sisters from the Bruma Sanctuary has been surveying the target, and she can help you complete the contract. She has all the details you will need, and will be waiting at the front gates for you. Now go, and may Sithis go with you." I took a deep breath. This sounded easy enough. I didn't know there was a sanctuary in Bruma, but it didn't surprise me. It seemed that the Brotherhood's influence spread just about everywhere.

"Thank you, Brother." I nodded respectfully, then turned and strode out. I then backtracked all the way through the abandoned house, brushing cobwebs aside, until I emerged into Cheydinhal.

It felt like forever since I had seen the sun, and at first I had to shade my eyes with my hand until they adjusted. I then pulled out the map Gogron gave me (and reminded myself to thank him for it again later), and was about to use it when I heard the door of the abandoned house open behind me.

"Corella!" I recognized the voice instantly. I turned around to see Antoinetta Marie standing there, her straight blonde hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. "Praise Sithis, I thought you would already be gone!"

"What do you need?" I said, slightly irritated. I felt like she didn't trust me at all.

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry I doubted you. You're a big girl now, and I see that. That won't stop me from worrying, but I just wanted you to know before I go."

Before she could say another word, she was being wrapped in a big hug.

"You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that." I whispered. "I promise to make you proud."

"Oh, and one more thing." She said, pulling away and handing me a dark red bundle. "You're going to want this."

The first thing I felt when I arrived was a blast of cold air. As I fell to the ground, fat white flakes fell from the sky like rain, and I couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of me. The wind was howling, and I couldn't even hear myself think.

I got up unsteadily, my knees wet from sitting in the snow. I wasn't as nauseous as the first time, I mused, so I must be getting used to it. I hugged the cloak Annie had given me around my small frame. It had felt heavy and thick when I had first put it on, but now it felt as fragile and thin as parchment. My face stung with the cold, and I began shivering violently just as a figure appeared a few feet away.

"Corella!" An alto female voice sounded. I moved towards the figure. I squinted, trying to get a better sight of her, but the snow ruined my vision. I had actually never seen snow before, and now I realized that I really hadn't been missing much.

"Come with me." The figure said, and reached out a pale hand. I took it, and felt its warmth seep into my frozen appendage. She pulled me behind her, through a huge wooden gate, and into the city. From the blurry shapes I could see, it appeared that we were in a higher part of the town, and a tall tower loomed over in the distance, casting a dark shadow.

"My house is just this way!" She shouted, the wind ripping the words from her mouth so it was barely a whisper. I nodded, my feet frozen. It appeared that my boots were not very well insulated, as I felt like my toes would snap off if I stepped the wrong way. She proceeded to lead me though the city and down a couple flights of stone steps, never dropping my hand as if she feared I may be blown away by the wind. I had to admit that her fear was well-founded.

Finally, we came to a nice wooden house. She took out a set of brass keys and fumbled with the lock. When the door eventually swung open, I immediately rushed in.

The house was a chaotic mess. Scrolls and soul gems were scattered everywhere, and books were strewn across the premise. It had minimal furniture, with only a single chair seated in front of the fireplace. I rushed over, eager to thaw out, and placed my hands over the flame.

"Mariah, I'm home! I brought a guest, too." The woman shouted. Now that we were inside, I was able to get a good look at her. She was short for an Imperial, like Annie, barely breaking 5'5". Her golden hair fell down to her waist in waves like a waterfall, and she had piercing crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a black cloak, made from wolf skin and lined with wool. However, I could see a peek of her boots underneath the cloak, and they looked just like mine. Dark Brotherhood armor.

A woman came from around the corner. She sat in a wooden wheelchair, whose wheels appeared to move autonomously. She had straight, shiny fawn hair that reached down to her chest. She wore a red velvet dress* that was maroon with teal highlights and tiny white polka-dots. Around her throat was a gold necklace with a deep blue gem in the shape of a teardrop. From her appearance, she looked to be a Breton, although Mariah was a Redguard name.

 _*go here to see the dress: .jp/pds/1/201101/25/10/b0178210__

Suddenly, a pen zoomed past my head, and a journal hovered in front of the first woman, apparently writing out something.

After a moment, the woman laughed. "Ha! Nice to see you too, dear. This is a girl I met at work, her name is Corella. I just need to chat with her for a brief second, alright?" The second woman nodded eagerly, her head cocked to the side at a peculiar angle. The journal and pen fell to the floor with a clatter, and on it I could see the words "hello dear whos this" written on it. The woman grabbed me firmly by the arm and dragged me aside into a smaller bedroom area.

"What was that?" I asked, amazed.

"She was in a carriage accident when she was very young, and so she can't talk. That's how she communicates." The woman smiled into the distance.

"But...how?" I gasped. "How did she move it from over there?"

"Telekinesis. She is a very powerful wizard, you know. Born under the sign of the Atronach, she has very powerful magicka reserves."

I frowned, thinking back to my lessons with Annie. "But Atronachs don't regenerate magicka, right?"

"Exactly." The Imperial nodded. "That's what her necklace is for. She enchanted it to be casting a Restore Magicka spell on her at all times, an enchantment which she reverse-engineered from the potion. She's brilliant, and the sweetest person I've ever met. There's not many people I know who could even perform a Telekinesis spell, let alone use it to move herself around and be able to control it enough to _write_. She's a real catch." She sighed, then cleared her throat. "Now, about your contract. I've been watching Baelin for awhile-"

"What's your name?" I blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"I never learned your name." I blushed a deep red, suddenly embarrassed by my outburst. What was I thinking?

"Lucia Umbranox." She muttered the last part of her name, however I still managed to catch it.

"Umbranox? As in Lady Millona Umbranox? Countess of Anvil?" I looked at her in amazement.

"Yes." She sighed, obviously not pleased. "She is my mother. However, I left shortly after my father, the Count, disappeared. I wasn't fit for the life of a noble, anyways. But, I owe all of my skill to him."

"Your father was part of the Dark Brotherhood?" I said, obviously impressed. She laughed.

"No, not quite. he was part of the Thieves Guild. Mother was too oblivious to notice, but I saw when he would disappear and return with gold in his pocket. When I finally had proof, he bribed me with training for my silence." She laughed, obviously reliving happy memories. However, this quickly formed to a frown. "If only I could remember what he looked like."

I looked at her in confusion. She noticed, and elaborated, "I can't remember anything about how he looked. I know he didn't have blonde hair, because he said I got it from his mother, but other than that, he's like a ghost from my past. And, I think I know why."

"Why?" I asked, breathless. We were obviously getting off-track, but I was too engrossed in her tale to care.

"Because he is the Gray Fox!" She announced dramatically. I paused, then frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I did some research." She pulled out a poster that had been pinned up by the guardsmen, with a picture of a black figure wearing some sort of purple hood. "See this hood? This is the Grey Cowl of Nocturnal. It was stolen from the Daedric Prince long ago by a member of the Thieves Guild. She then set a curse upon it that said that the owner of this cowl would be stricken from history, their appearance wiped from people's memory without a trace. This would explain why I can't remember him. And-" she put down the poster. "-it has been passed on through the Thieves Guild to each Guildmaster from generation to generation. That's why they say he's immortal- he's been a bunch of different people at different times." She stopped to catch her breath, having been speeding up her sentences.

She smiled. "I like to think that he's out there somewhere, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. That was the kind of person he was. Too noble for his own good." She shook her head.

"But, that is not why you have come here. You're here for details about your contract." I nodded in response.

"You are to kill Baelin between 8-11pm, and leave his manservant unharmed. I recommend getting in through a basement door in the back. Once inside, there is a hidden crawlspace on the second floor in a small bedroom that you must go into. In that crawlspace is the hangings for a mounted head. Drop that head on him while he relaxes in his favorite chair, and you will receive the reward. I will be waiting outside the house just in case things go south. Any questions?" She smiled.

I shook my head no.

"Good. The basement has a lock on it, as well as one of the doors inside, so here are some lockpicks." She handed me a handful of lockpicks. "Good luck."

It was 8pm when I snuck behind Baelin's house. There was a big, wooden cellar door with a padlock on it. I slipped the lockpick inside and deftly opened it, thanking Annie for teaching me how to pick locks. I put it and the other picks away in my pocket in case I needed them later. Once I had taken the padlock off, I opened the doors and dropped down inside, not bothering to use the ladder.

I landed deftly on my feet in a dank, musky cellar. There were torches spreading a golden haze over the middle of the room, and I was surrounded by barrels and other storage containers. I got into my crouching position and slowly moved across the stone floor, making sure to keep to the shadows and make as little noise as possible. I came across a chest, but opening it there was no loot to be found, only linen shoes and some cloth. After passing some wine racks and crossing a green rug, I found a stone staircase up to the main floor. As I ascended it, it took a turn to the left, then to the right, and finally I found myself in front of another locked door. This one was easier than the first, and only had one hammer to lift. I slowly opened it, cringing as it creaked. I came into a dark section of the main room, and saw a white-haired man sitting in a chair. That must be him. I climbed another stone staircase, and suddenly froze as part of it crumbled and made a noise.

"What was that?" I heard the man call, and rise from his seat. In a panic, I rushed up the stairs on my hands and knees, making even more noise. I hurried up and to the right of the stairs, coming face-to-face with a bedroom. A dead end.

This was it. I was going to die here, because of some stupid stairs. What would Annie think? Would she cry, or would she say 'I-told-you-so'? Would she-

Wait. Lucia said that the crawlspace was in a small bedroom on the second floor. I looked around frantically as the footsteps got louder and louder, and someone unsheathed a sword.

I finally saw a square of wood that looked slightly different from the surrounding wall. I leapt over to it, digging my nails into it and ripping it over to reveal an opening. I jumped in and hurried to replace it. Just as it sat back into its niche, I heard my target come into the room.

 _Sithis, Night Mother, anyone. Please help me._ I prayed. _Let him not know that this crawlspace is here!_

It seemed that the gods were on my side, for he sighed before commenting, "Stupid rats. Always making me jumpy... I'll have to get Gromm to put out some poisoned cheese..." his voice started fading away as he went back down the stairs. I tasted iron in my mouth, and realized that I had been biting my lip, and had drawn blood. I felt the adrenaline slowly fade away, and I took a deep breath. Time to get on with my contract.

I looked around, and saw that I was in a tiny, slanted area. Cobwebs brushed at my head, and I was thankful for still wearing my cloak so that they didn't get tangled in my hair.

I saw a big X made by two rotten, wooden boards. _That must be the mounted head._ I mused. They were held there by a loose string of rope. _This should be easy._

As soon as my blade touched the rope, it snapped, and the head went crashing onto the floor below. I heard a groan, and looking through the hole made by the absence of the head, I saw him, his bloody head bashed in.

"Master! No!" I heard a deep, gruff Orcish voice yell. I slipped downstairs and retracted my steps to the sound of his sobs, eventually ending up back outside.

I straightened up, my back aching from crouching for so long. I saw Lucia off to one side, and gave her a thumbs up to tell her everything went according to plan. I then pointed to Cheydinhal on my map, ready to go home.

As soon as I got home, of course, Annie pulled me into a big hug. "I'm so glad you made it back safe!" She exclaimed. I brushed her off, and said that I had to go get my reward. However, she followed me all the way down there, talking all the way about how proud of me she was. Even though I tried to appear nonchalant about it, it made my heart swell with happiness.

Vicente looked up from his book at our approach. "So, the accident has been staged, and Baelin lies dead. Well done! You have more than earned your reward and bonus." He handed me a coin purse of about 50 septims or so, and then pulled out a small dagger. "I present to you this dagger. It's an enchanted blade, known as Sufferthorn. Its prick is deadly, I assure you." I took it and admired it. It had a gold handle with a claw-like ornament at the base of the blade. There were decorative markings on the blade, and it curved up. Its sheathe was of red leather decorated with gold, and it made me feel secure. It had a slight glow to it.

"Yes, you are becoming quite an asset to this Sanctuary. In fact, I believe you are ready for advancement. I hereby appoint you Slayer. Well done!" I felt my face flush with appreciation.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered, Annie patting me on the back.

"Now go, child of Sithis. Go and rest. You'll need it."

I turned and looked at Annie. "What will I do now? I have two daggers, and I like both of them..." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Ella. I'll teach you to double wield."

I smiled at her nickname for me. I had finally proven myself worthy to be in the family.


	9. Chapter 8

I looked down at the blood that covered my boots and armor, soaking through the dense leather and wetting my feet. It was sticky and hot, and filled my nose with an acrid, rotting smell. I shudder, hating the way it felt between my toes. I gripped my two blades and took a deep breath, calming myself and letting the adrenaline seep from my body.

"Very good!" Annie clapped her hands together in delight. "You're really getting the hang of this!"

I groaned. "I _hate_ zombies. They smell bad and their blood is all sticky!"

Annie rolled her eyes. "And they're very tough, which makes them great training partners." She kicked pile the shreds of rotten skin left by the zombie at her feet. "Seems like this one was pretty quick work, though."

I sheathed my daggers, seeing their blades shimmer in the candlelight of the training room. "I still can't believe that you convinced Ocheeva to let you summon zombies in here."

"Well, I can be quite persuasive." She smiled, then sighed. "Well, that was my last scroll. I suppose there's not much else we can do."

I sighed. I wished I had a contract. For some strange reason, Vicente hadn't had any contracts for me for a whole week. Annie had been delighted, and used this time to train me in the art of dual-wielding, but I grew bored.

"Do you think I will have a contract today?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I doubt it. Business has been slow lately." I pouted.

"Oh really? Because I saw Gogron and Ocheeva both leave for contracts." I crossed my arms across my chest, pouting. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Those are higher level contracts, Ella. One day you will get them, but not yet. You're not ready "

I rolled my eyes. I supposed that people had finally figured out that if they wanted a low-profile target dead, it was easier to just kill the person themselves than to contact the Brotherhood.

"I know." I felt something tickle, and looked down to see Schemer licking the zombie blood from my boots. Although summoned creatures' bodies disappeared after being killed, there were still shreds of skin and splatters of blood left. Hopefully the rat was prepared for a big cleanup.

Annie rested a pale hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, not meeting her gaze. She pulled away, clearly hurt. We sat in silence for a few minutes, me pouting and staring at the floor.

Finally, she broke the spell. "I know you're upset, but maybe it's for the best. Give you some time to train."

"Antoinetta." I looked up at her, dead in her cerulean eyes. "I don't want to train. I want to be out there, doing something. Bringing honor to the family."

I was getting stir-crazy. After M'raaj-Dar's third comment about me lazing around, I almost lost it. I tried getting out, going outside, but Annie always scooted me away, giving me some menial, meaningless task to distract me. It was as if she was afraid I was going to run off and go on a killing spree (which, if I was being completely honest, wasn't a completely baseless concern). If I didn't get out soon, I was going to kill someone.

She sighed, sadness clear in her eyes. I supposed that she thought that she could entertain me, keep me occupied while she kept me safe.

"Maybe we could visit the Imperial City?" I asked. Even if it didn't involve murdering anyone, I just needed to get out. I'd never gone to the Imperial City, but I'd heard that it was splendid. They say that there is a tower that you can see from anywhere in the city, and that it was built by the Ayelids. I had gone to the Waterfront for my first contract, but didn't have a lot of time for sight-seeing.

She squinted her eyes, obviously disturbed by the thought. "That's a really far ways away..."

"I know! That's why its perfect!" I clapped my hands together, excited. I needed something to distract me from the slow works of the Brotherhood, and a trip was the perfect solution. I knew that she wouldn't let me go alone, and it may be a good time to bond. Family shit and all that.

She furrowed her brow, then sighed. "I suppose. But not tonight, as it is late and I have duties to attend to. We will leave at dawn tomorrow."

I jumped up and down, trying to get all my excess energy out. "Thank you!" I blurted, before racing off towards the living area to pack my things. However, once I reached the room, I realized that I really didn't have much to pack. I was wearing my armor, and my two daggers were in their sheathes by my side. I considered taking Schemer, but ultimately decided against it. I didn't need people attacking him on my list of things to worry about. I grabbed the map that Gogron had given me and folded it to fit into my breast pocket. I checked to make sure I still wore my ring, and finding that it was indeed present, proceeded to fidget nervously with it. Was this a bad idea? What if I got separated from Antoinetta? I feared not for my own safety, for I could handle myself just fine, but for her anxiety. She would die of fright if she found me to be missing. I shivered, imagining her wrath. It would probably be best to avoid that.

"Why, hello there dear sister." I jumped about a foot out of my skin at the scaly voice. Turning, I saw a pretty Bosmer, only slightly taller than me. She stood, a hand on her hip, her lips pursed in amusement at my alarm. I looked down and shuffled my feet, embarrassed.

"I'm Telaendril, the one who saved you." I flinched, suddenly remembering her name being mentioned.

"T-thank you." I muttered, tripping over my tongue. I flushed a deep scarlet, which only made her laugh. She was beautiful, even beneath her hood, and I felt myself grow utterly aware of my unkempt, ragged appearance.

"It's okay." She giggled. "I won't bite. Hard." I smiled just a little at her joke and felt myself relax a little.

"I'm Corella. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, and she reached out her delicate fingers to grasp them in a surprisingly firm handshake. She smiled kindly down at me, and I slowly felt the uneasiness melt from my form.

"I've heard some good things about you. One thing that we both have in common? People underestimate us for our size. That's something you can take advantage of."

I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. I wished Annie would see it that way. My size wasn't a burden, but an advantage.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were healing. See you around?" She waved at me while walking away, and I felt my knees go weak just a little. Her smile was so charming, I couldn't help but melt every time it was directed my way. However, the spell quickly broke as I heard yelling come from down the hall. I decided to go and investigate.

"...know I have a sensitivity to garlic!" I heard the end of a sentence. It sounded like it was Vicente, and as I drew closer, I felt that I could hear him wheezing, as if his breath was shortening with every gasp he took.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize that the smell would affect you, I only thought it was if it physically touched you! I promise, it won't happen again." That was Annie. I figured that her latest stew was the spoken offense- it had stunk up the entire Sanctuary with a putrid odor, and had consisted of mandrakes, onions, and, yes, garlic. I had politely declined, citing a rather mild case of Tunnel Cough caused by staying underground (which then immediately was cured when Annie refused to let me leave to get some fresh air), but it appeared that the offensive smell had also caused Vicente some issues as well.

He muttered something under his breath, which made me edge closer to his room where they stood, hugging the cold stone wall and holding my breath as to make as little noise as possible.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Sister. The contracts are starting to build up, and with you and Corella not taking anything, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

My head started to spin. What was he talking about? He had told me that we didn't have any contracts. It was almost as if they had been keeping contracts away from me. But why?

"You know as well as I do that she isn't ready for this yet." Antoinetta whispered urgently, and yet despite her attempts to lower her volume I heard each word she spoke and with every syllable it was like a knife was being driven deeper and deeper into my heart.

"She's her mother's child, dear Sister. She's clever, and will catch on soon. And what will you say to her? Not to mention how furious Lucien will be when he hears that you've had her under house arrest." Vicente's voice was cold, and yet I found a comfort in the fact that he thought I was clever and was standing up for me.

"I'm trying to protect her. Just... give me some more time, alright? She wants to go to the Imperial City tomorrow, maybe I can try and talk to her about it then." I heard her sigh. My eyes were stinging, I felt like I was going to cry. _Protect_ me? How was this protecting me? I slipped quietly back to the sleeping quarters and lay in bed, thinking about what she had said. I was going to prove my worth to her, one way or another. That, I was sure of.


End file.
